Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Wat gebeurt er?
Hallo wikiagebruikers die hier al lang, even of nog maar net zitten, Ik ben in de war, laat ik beginnen. Deze wiki is veranderd en met verandering is niks mis, maar deze veranderingen zijn eerlijk gezegd niet te doen. Deze plek is een thuis voor me, niet het beste thuis dat ik heb, maar het is een van mijn woonplekjes op het web. Ik zit hier al aardig lang en al mijn internetvrienden en vriendinnen heb ik hier, op deze plek leren kennen. Je zou dus wel begrijpen dat ik hoe dan ook gesteld ben op deze wiki. Maar deze plek is een beetje tenonder aan het gaan. Niet in pagina's, activiteit en ga zo maar door (dat is allemaal lekker druk), maar in ziel. Om te beginnen, vind ik dat de meeste nieuwere gebruikers veel te jong zijn om zelfs maar op het internet te mogen. Ze zijn onveilig. Ze weten niet hoe ze moeten omgaan, zelfs al denken ze van wel. En wat gebeurt er als ik er iets over zeg, als ik aan hun veiligheid denk omdat ik niets kan doen aan het feit dat ze hier zitten, maar wel aan het feit dat ze niet veilig doen met persoonlijke informatie? Ik wordt uitgelachen door ze. Ze rollen met hun ogen, hoesten als het over me gaat. En dat is het bewijs dat ze helemaal niets weten over het web. ALLE info die jullie hier zetten, alle berichtjes, alle foto's, elk moment, zodra je op de "enter" knop duwt blijft het op het internet voor eeuwig. Je kunt het verwijderen, je kunt het in de doofpot stoppen, maar dat gaat nooit zo blijven en eens je op het web iets zet blijft het daar, zoals ik al zei, voor altijd. Over deze gebruikers. Ik ga niet veralgemenen. Ik ga spreken over de meerderheid. Jullie zijn onbeleefd, onrespectvol voor iedereen behalve jullie vrienden die jullie eigenlijk maar een paar weken kennen, vergeet dat niet, en jullie doen hier niets behalve lachen als een stel imbecielen, en ik ben niet de persoon die moet oordelen over jullie luiheid omdat ik zelf ook niet bewerk maar liever discussier, de persoon die dat helemaal zou mogen is bijvoorbeeld Goudvleugel, een geweldige persoon. Ze bewerkt zo ijverig bijna elke dag, ik kijk echt naar haar op. Sorry dat ik enkelen van jullie beledig, hopelijk weten je zelf wel dat het eventueel over jou gaat. Maar het is de waarheid. Jullie blijven niet enkel bij onbeleefdheid, jullie lachen letterlijk uit met de gedachte dat anderen het niet weten. Doen jullie dat ook in het echte leven, nou? Doen jullie het op school? Thuis? Ik hoop van niet. En als dat inderdaad niet het geval is, denk niet dat je hier kunt doen en laten wat je wilt. Hier zijn ook regels, hier zijn allemaal mensen en iedereen heeft gevoelens en iedereen kan je pijn doen met één klik op jullie o zo leuke "enter" knop. Het feit dat je achter dat scherm zit wil niet zeggen dat je een masker draagt. Zoals ik al vaker heb laten vallen, kan ik met één klik op mijn enterknop zien waar sommige mensen wonen, alleen met hun IP adres. Ik doe het bijna nooit, maar ik kan het wel. En zoals ik ook al ergens heb laten vallen; als ik, een 14-jarige, dat kan doen, beseffen jullie wel wat oudere mensen kunnen doen? Mensen die hier misschien ook langslopen? Denk dus twee keer na voor jullie je gaan gedragen als een stel kleuters en onvoorzichtig omspringen met alles wat jullie zeggen. Ik ga nu spreken als een oude oma met de; "in mijn tijd". Toen ik op de wiki kwam, was er rust. Mensen waren rustig, vriendelijk, tolerant. Op dit moment? De meesten zitten letterlijk als een bende wilde zwijnen te roepen op de chat. En dat is een belediging voor zwijnen, die kunnen nog rustig doen. Ik wil niet zeggen dat jullie niet mogen babbelen en grapjes maken, dat is helemaal niet erg vind ik zelf, maar ga dan geen mensen gaan uitlachen die serieuzer en volwassener zijn dan jullie. Want dankzij dat soort mensen bestaat deze plek. Ja kindjes, dankzij mensen die hard gewerkt en hard hun best hebben gedaan kunnen jullie hier nu zijn. Het is niet gemaakt door een stel schreeuwende kleuters. Toon dus wat respect naar dat type mensen, stel schijnheiligaards. En wie weet ben je die persoon die ook al lang hier zit, en het zou me verbazen als je zelf ook niet vind dat het te ver gaat, dat je gekwetst wordt en het hier niet leuk meer vind. Want deze plek wordt zowat overgenomen door kinderen die volgens de wet hier nog niet eens horen te zijn. En nu rollen die vast met hun ogen; "pfft, de wet, laat ik rebels doen" maar die is er voor een reden en dat is jullie veiligheid. Maar wees eens normaal; de helft van jullie puberen nog niet eens, doe dus niet groot en stoer want dat zijn jullie niet eens. Jullie kunnen niet eens hoofdletters gebruiken in jullie zinnen. Als dat geen luiheid is, weet ik het ook niet meer. Stel jezelf dus een vraag; wat in godsnaam doe ik hier? Buiten mensen beledigen, uitlachen en brullen op de chat. En dan zijn er deze engeltjes nog die gewoon lief doen tegen iedereen en wel kunnen lachen en babben, maar zij gebruiken geen vrachtwagens van onnodige uitroeptekens in hun zinnen. Laat ik even zeggen; ik ben echt dol op jullie, soms kijk ik ook naar jullie op. Nog iets wat ik te zeggen heb. Meer dan de helft van jullie zijn letterlijk en ronduit een stel aandachtgeile kleuters. Jullie plaatsen dingen die serieus zijn, waar niet mee gespeeld mag worden alleen zodat jullie andere mensen waarmee jullie gewoon wat boel hadden zo diep kunnen kwetsen dat ze er een trauma aan zouden overhouden. Jullie zijn een stel lafaards die niet eens hun problemen met het hoofd rechtop kunnen aanpakken maar het vanuit de schaduwen en in naam van iemand anders zitten te doen. Zelfs ik had ook boel met andere gebruikers toen ik hier eerder kwam, maar met veel van hen ben ik beste vrienden geworden. Ga dus niet zo'n kl*tegedrag vertonen alleen omdat jullie je aangevallen voelen. Ga niet vragen hoe ik bepaalde dingen weet, want veel dingen voel ik aan en zie ik vanuit hoekjes gebeuren. Wat ik wil zeggen is; vraag je even af wat je hier doet, vraag je af of je niet meer slecht dan goed doet. Ik wil jullie niet weg. Jullie mogen blijven, ik weet zeker dat we goede vrienden kunnen worden. Maar gedraag jullie dan verdorie een beetje netjes. En als jullie zo graag schreeuwen, doe het dan op privéchat of op een ander soort chat met jullie vrienden. Het is soms heel onaangenaam. Ik ben niet boos, ik haat niet op jullie, ik wil het gewoon erg graag duidelijk maken. Als ik iemand erg kwets spijt me dat oprecht. Anne Categorie:Blogberichten